Mind of a Serpant and Heart of an Eagle
by Vanessa Masterson
Summary: AU Harry Potter fic. Stanton Has just transfered from Durstrang to Hogwarts. Will he make new friends? Will the threat of Voldemort and the death Eaters effect his education? Does anyone really care? Quick note, Dead People: Harry Potter, ron Weasley, he


A/N:Hello everyone!first of all I want to thank each and every one of you for even bothering to read my fan fic! This isnt the first one iv'e ever written but itsthe first h.p.ficI have ever posted so it may not be the best. So anyways, if you read the story, please review. good reviews bad reviews I don't care just tell me what you think is bad and It will help me in the future! As for when I will update, as ofright now I have the first four chapter written, but only three are typed. I am not too busy with school stuff, the only thing I have is StateSolo and Ensemble (Marimba Duet if you really wanted to know)and Pulse. PULSE RULES! if you have ever seen/heard of/dreamed ofSTOMP then you'll know what Pulse is, its what our schools version of stomp is. Its pretty cool and we finally have a performance date but no music, great isnt it? Anyways enough about me, back to thestory. I have a ton of characters stuck in my head that I may just bring up randomly and even though I know who they are and what they look like, I may not tell you. So thats one of my flaws, if you catch me doing that Im sorry and Please let me know I will fix it. So without further ado:

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

'How embarrassing' Stanton thought as he searched for a compartment on the train. 'I'm fifteen and I'm new to Hogwarts.' Though he was originally from Germany, Stanton had moved to Russia when he was eleven to attend Durmstrang and now because of his father's job, if you could call it that, he had to move to London and now was to attend Hogwarts.  
Reaching the end of the train Stanton looked through the window of a compartment to find only one girl sitting by herself. Before he could open the door however, another identical girl came up behind him and said "Can I help you"  
She was a bit shorter than he was and had long strait brown hair. Her brown eyes were almost black and seemed full of emotion. Her uniform was identical to the one he was wearing except hers had a blue tie along with the crest of an Eagle bearing the word "Ravenclaw" on her robes, which had a lining of blue.

"Is this your compartment?" He asked, hating the way his German accent automatically labeled him as an outsider.

"Yes, would you like to sit with us? I'm Vanessa by the way, that's my twin sister Carnessa, she's in Slytherin , I'm in Ravenclaw, I'm also a prefect, which is actually where I was because the prefects have a meeting and so I was there…Are you new?" She said all of this at a remarkable speed, but who could blame her? Standing in front of her was a hot hunk of foreigner with blonde hair blue eyes and definitely a good enough build to be a quidditch keeper.

"Wow." Stanton said, simply amazed at her verbal speed, "Yes, I am new here, I just transferred from Durmstrang. My name is Stanton by the way."

"Nice name…" Said Vanessa, completely lost in how gorgeous he was, "Wait, if your from Durmstrang, then how come you sound and look German? I though Durmstrang was like in Russia or something"  
"I am German, I was actually born and raised there. But my father wanted me to go to Durmstrang so we moved when I got accepted. Then my father's -um job"  
Before he could finish a tall black haired girl, who's uniform had green traits to it, pushed passed them remarking, "Masterson, you bloody oaf, why don't you stop pretending like you actually have friends and go sit in your compartment with your sloth of a sister and leave this, charming (she flashed a smile) young man, to me so he can talk to an actually important person."

Stanton looked to Vanessa to see her red in the face with steam practically coming out of her ears. And though he didn't mind fights (in fact he loved them) he didn't think it would be best for these two to fight here.

"Excuse me miss, Are you aware that you have Crumple-Horned Snorkacks in your hair?" He said pulling out the first thing that came to his mind.

"What are those?" The ride girl asked, suspicious.

"They are the equivalent of muggle's lice. Thy nest in hair and eat at dead skin and hair, and they cause split ends." He said, recalling all of what he had read in the article.

The girl stared in horror before running off to the bath room to remove the offensive objects.

"You do know that they don't cause split ends right?" Vanessa asked, trying to suppress a grin.

"You read that article too?"

"Of course, I've always read the Quibbler and I think it is about time that Luna Lovegood has gotten some credit for her work, especially on the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks issue. They really are a danger to society, muggle and magical. "

"My thoughts exactly." Stanton said, relieved that someone else thought the same way he did about issues such as those.

"Shall we continue our conversation inside the compartment? I'm sure my sister is wondering where I am, and she will be happy to meet you." Vanessa said, opening the door and leading the way in. By the end of the train ride they had become good friends, sharing theory's and telling each other about their lives, and were sure to stay that way for their remaining years.

* * *

A/N; So okay, kind of a short chapter one but I didn;t think chapter two should be mixed with it, and chapter 3 is alot longer (or at least it is in my notebook) so thanks for reading and please click the review button! Ooh, I just got an idea (dangerous I know) I saw this in another fanfic I read...For anyone that Ir eviews I will give 10 House points Just put your review and then at the end put Whatever house you want t be in, you can even change every time you review, and also I might eventually have trivia questions just because Im cool like that (kid in background: your MOMS cool like that!)...Sorry, dont ask. I am crazy and Ill start rambling like now...im gonna shut up, okay. Thank again. 

-Nessy


End file.
